1995 NHL Entry Draft
The 1995 NHL Entry Draft was held at the Edmonton Coliseum in Edmonton, Alberta. The drafting order was now set partially by a lottery system whereby teams would not be guaranteed first pick if they finished last. The Los Angeles Kings benefitted from the new rules for this draft, picking third, while having finished seventh from the bottom. The last-place finishers, the Ottawa Senators did not lose the first overall pick through the lottery and picked Bryan Berard. Selections by round Round one Round two Round three Round four 79. Alyn McCauley, C, NJ 80. Dave Duerden, LW, FLA 81. Tomi Kallio, LW, COL 82. Chris Van Dyk, CHI 83. Mike Minard, G, EDM 84. Justin Kurtz, D, WIN 85. Ian MacNeil, C, HAR 86. Jonathan Delisle, RW, MON 87. Sami Kapanen, LW, HAR (NHL All-Star) 88. Daniel Tjarnqvist, D, FLA 89. Kevin Bolibruck, D, OTT 90. Vesa Toskala, G, SJS 91. Marc Savard, C, NYR (NHL All-Star) 92. Lloyd Shaw, D, VAN 93. Sebastien Charpentier, G, WAS 94. Matt Davidson, RW, BUF 95. Joel Theriault, D, WAS 96. Henrik Rehnberg, D, NJ 97. Pavel Kriz, CHI 98. Jan Labraaten, RW, CAL 99. Cameron Mann, RW, BOS 100. Radovan Somik, LW, PHI 101. Michal Handzus, C, STL 102. Oleg Belov, RW, PIT 103. Kevin Boyd, LW, OTT 104. Anatoly Ustyugov, F, DET Round five 105. Benoit Gratton, C, WAS 106. Vladimir Orszagh, RW, NYI 107. Igor Nikulin, RW, ANA 108. Konstantin Golokhvastov, F, TB 109. Jan Snopek, D, ANA 110. Alexei Vasiliev, D, NYR 111. Marian Menhart, D, BUF 112. Niklas Anger, RW, MON 113. Hugh Hamilton, D, HAR 114. Francois Cloutier, FLA 115. Wade Strand, DAL 116. Miikka Kiprusoff, G, SJS (NHL All-Star) 117. Dale Purinton, D, NYR 118. Jason Morgan, C, LA 119. Kevin Popp, D, BUF 120. Todd Norman, LW, VAN 121. Brian Elder, G, WIN 122. Chris Mason, G, NJ 123. Daniel Bienvenue, LW, BUF 124. Joel Cort, D, WAS 125. Chad Wilchynski, D, DET 126. Dave Arsenault, G, DET 127. Jeffrey Ambrosio, LW, STL 128. Jan Hrdina, C, PIT 129. Brent Johnson, G, COL 130. Michal Bros, F, SJS Round six 131. David Hruska, F, OTT 132. Dmitri Tertyshny, D, PHI 133. Peter Leboutillier, RW, ANA 134. Mark Goodman, C, TB 135. Jamie Sokolsky, D, PHI 136. Sylvain Daigle, G, WIN 137. Igor Melyakov, F, LA 138. Boyd Olson, C, MON 139. Doug Bonner, G, TOR 140. Timo Hakanen, SJS 141. Dominic Marleau, DAL 142. Jaroslav Kudrna, LW, SJS 143. Peter Slamiar, NYR 144. Brent Sopel, D, VAN 145. Yannick Tremblay, D, TOR 146. Marc Magliarditi, G, CHI 147. Frederick Jobin, LW, WAS 148. Adam Long, LW, NJ 149. Marty Wilford, D, CHI 150. Clarke Wilm, C, CAL 151. Evgeny Shaldybin, D, BOS 152. Martin Spanhel, LW, PHI 153. Denis Hamel, LW, STL 154. Alexei Kolkunov, C, PIT 155. John Cirjak, C, COL 156. Tyler Perry, C, DET Round seven 157. Benoit Larose, LA 158. Andrew Taylor, LW, NYI 159. Mike LaPlante, D, ANA 160. Cory Murphy, D, TB 161. Martin Cerven, C, EDM 162. Paul Traynor, D, WIN 163. Juha Vuorivirta, F, LA 164. Stephane Robidas, D, MON (NHL All-Star) 165. Byron Ritchie, C, HAR 166. Peter Worrell, LW, FLA 167. Brad Mehalko, RW, SJS 168. Robert Jindrich, D, SJS 169. Jeff Heil, G, NYR 170. Stu Boedker, C, VAN 171. Marek Melenovsky, C, TOR 172. Brian Scott, F, BUF 173. Jeff Dewar, RW, DAL 174. Richard Rochefort, C, NJ 175. Steve Tardif, C, CHI 176. Ryan Gillis, D, CAL 177. P. J. Axelsson, LW, BOS 178. Martin Streit, F, PHI 179. Jean-Luc Grand-Pierre, D, STL 180. Derrick Pyke, PIT 181. Dan Smith, D, COL 182. Per Eklund, RW, DET Round eight Round nine Category:NHL Drafts Category:1995 in hockey